Late Nights
by inuyasha112
Summary: Oneshot. It's late at night, and Kira receives an interesting call from Cagalli...


**A/N**

**Hey guys! I know I should be continuing with my "Gundam Seed: A House Divided", but I really wanted to try a more **_**Sensuous**_** story for once. Just trying to test the waters, so please don't kill me.**

**I'm always opened to reviews!**

**This takes place a couple of months after the events of Gundam SEED.**

**Forward!**

…

…

…

**Ring* Ring***

**...**

Kira groaned as he shifted from one end of his bed to the other. His feet and arms were entangled in the soft fabric sheets.

"Who could be calling *Yawn*….this late in the night" he murmured with a groggy voice. These days he value his precious sleep, and always looked forward to it at the end of every strenuous day.

**Ring* Ring***

**...**

His hand reached out to find his cellphone on the nearby end-table, missing every continued to ring and vibrate, almost falling off. His frustration grew as he continued to smack the area, while his face was buried inside his comfy pillow.

"It better be important…."

**Ring* Ring***

**...**

"Agh!" he exclaimed. Lifting himself with his arms, he snatched the annoying device. Whoever was calling, they were going to receive the full wrath of the legendary Ultimate Coordinator. Kira turned himself over and looked at the caller ID. Wait a minute….

"_Cagalli…?"_

Ever since the end of the First Bloody Valentine war, Kira and Cagalli's relationship had been awkward to say the least. To feel attracted to a woman you felt so dearly about, gave him strength on the battlefield, but then realizing that it was your sister the entire time…

Too make a long story, short…They were shy and embarrassed to even talk to one another. Kira was now comforted by Lacus, and Athrun comforted Cagalli. Both twins needed someone to care for them, and since the truth came out about their origins, they had to find others, like Lacus and Athrun.

Kira flipped opened his phone and brought it close to his ear. His heart was beating slightly faster, as if a teenager was calling his high-school crush for the first time.

"Hello?" he innocently asked.

"GAhg….!"

He jerked the phone away from the violent sound.

"Cagalli? Are you okay?"

"Kir….Kira? Of course …I'm Okay. Why? Did that Athrun tell you I wasn't?!"

He raised an eyebrow at that last comment, and sat up from his bed. With genuine concern in his voice he asked,

"Where are you?"

There was a long pause, and the only thing he could hear was Cagalli murmuring to herself about street signs.

"Cagalli!" he said this time with more urgency

"Relax! You know that bar Waltfudge-"

"Waltfeld…" he interrupted.

"Whatever, that guy who made me get all pretty in front of you. Any-whoo! The bar he showed us two weeks ago…'.ago'….'ago'….heh…that's a funny word….'ago'…"

Yep, she was drunk.

Kira rubbed his forehead and attempted to recall the memory. That damn Waltfeld tried to get everyone to party and relax after the war, and for some reason he thought that a Bar would be the best place to start out. But that was months ago.

Cagalli was whistling some old children's song (Badly), when Kira realized something.

"Wait…Cagalli, are you alone?!"

"…mmmmm….yeah….why?" She replied in her drunken stupor.

Kira shot up from his bed, and threw off the covers. The surge of adrenaline woke his entire body up and his worst fears start to flood his mind. A very attractive woman, who was drunk, all alone, made her an easy target for depraved men. At least to Kira…

"Cagalli, why didn't you ask someone to go with you?! At least Kisaka!" He exclaimed, while struggling to put his pajama pants on, and running towards the door.

"Because…I just wanted some time to think…about things….Alone…" She said in a somber, mellow voice.

He paused and took in what she had just said. He knew what she was talking about, because he was going through the exact same thing, but right now her safety came first and foremost. He took his keys, and dashed out of the house, not bothering to even put shoes on, or even a shirt for that matter, just pants.

Kira started the engine to his sports car recently bought, and drove off the property, with the tires screeching on the pavement.

"I will be there in a few minutes." He said into the phone

"I can take care of myself you know…" was the last thing Kira heard before saying a quick 'bye' and ending the call, placing all concentration on the road.

He sighed. She did this occasionally, but not to the extent of calling people for rides home or going to a bar _alone_. Whenever she felt like drinking, she would call him to join her. They would stay till the bar closed, talking about how their new lives were going, how they were coping with the deaths of so many loved ones, and their new jobs and occupations.

...

...

**Flashback**

"_It's getten' late, don't ya think?" Kira said while his head was resting on the bar's counter-top._

_The bottle of their favorite alcoholic drink, sake, was completely empty and they were on their final glass for the night._

"_Mmhmh…" was the only reply he got from the blonde, as she leaned on him._

_Both were very drunk, and it was their eighteenth birthday. The day was long, but the parties were over. At their mature age they still received some presents._

"_L-Lucas…..Lacus got me a CD of her singing." Kira said while lifting his head up, and put his arm around the waist of his twin._

"_What did your k-knight in shiny…armor get you? " he asked ._

_Cagalli was even worse off than Kira. Coordinators must be better at alcohol processing. No matter the case, all she was interested in was playing with his brown hair._

"_Teh' b-bastard got me a make-up kit…" she mumbled, looping another lock of his hair around her finger._

_He smiled "What did ya' do?"_

_She broke her attention from his hair to his uniform, playing with all the medals she gave him after the war. For Cagalli, there was no amount of awards or medals she could give to Kira for all the help he gave her and to Orb during those troubling times._

_She smiled back, "I told him, to shove it."_

"_Heh…not very n-nice…"_

"_Yep….He's a good guy in war, b-but after it's all over, he can't do s-s-shit."_

_Kira grabbed the edge of the counter-top and tried to stabilize himself, before getting up from his bar-stool. After gaining balance, he wrapped Cagalli's arm around his shoulders and helped her off her seat._

_He threw some cash on the counter, and said "Yeah, but he's still my bud'…."_

_They made it out the door, and her government limousine was there waiting for her to get in. He walked her all the way to the car door, and she leaned on the vehicle, almost tripping from her dizziness._

"_You need to find better friends, people to hand out with…" Cagalli said, while pulling Kira closer to her. Now the two were both leaning on the car._

"_Well…I got you…" he whispered, cupping her pink cheek_

_Her face suddenly felt a little bit warmer._

"_Y-Yeah…but fate kinda screw us up, didn't it?" she murmured_

_He kissed her on her forehead, and she in return, kissed him on the cheek. Kira opened the door for her ,and the two said their goodbyes._

_But before the limo drove off, she rolled down the window._

"_Want to come here next w-weekend?"_

"_Sure."_

….

**End of Flashback**

...

Whatever the case, Kira stomped on the accelerator, and prayed that the police patrols were not on the roads tonight.

…

…

Cagalli was laying down on a nearby park-bench. Her face was flushed and some tears were creeping down her cheeks, as if emotion itself was trying to escape from her body.

"_Stupid fool….Stupid…Stupid….Stupid Fool…"_

The images of her first encounter with Kira back at Heliopolis flashed through her dizzy head, then when Kira protected her from Blue Cosmos back in Africa, and then when her father died and he was there to share in her sorrow.

Little did Kira know, that wasn't the only reason why she cried.

She lifted and turned her head towards the direction of a pair of head-lights on the road, and drank another sip of tequila.

"So my guardian angel is back…Hmm….not a bad title…." She murmured, as the black sports car ceased its travel, and the engine quickly shutdown.

Kira opened his door and got out. Watching Cagalli's relaxed form lying on the bench, he noticed her features. Her top part of her shirt was un-buttoned, her eyes were red from the endless amount of tears that had been shed, and she seemed like the loneliest person in the world.

In other words, just another night without her companion.

"K-Kira, that…was…quick." She struggled to pronounce her desired words.

Kira knelt down, and shifted Cagalli up into a sitting position. He checked to make sure she was physically okay, ignoring the small trial of tears that had appeared on her face.

"Easy there…I'll drive you back to your mansion. You okay?" he asked in a concerned, but more relaxed tone since he found her unharmed.

"I'm…f-fine! You worry too much!" she exclaimed.

Kira hugged her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, embracing his tender warmth and comfort to her recent lonely soul.

"I worry because I care, Cagalli. If something bad were to happened, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Cagalli yelped as he lifted her up bridal-style and started to walk toward the passenger side of his car. She noticed that all Kira was wearing was his pants, revealing his bare chest. She glided her hand across the muscular contours of his torso.

With a playful smile on her face, she whispered in his ear "Ah…somebody wants to impress the leader of Orb…."

"Umm, about that… " he murmured after placing her in the seat and walking over towards the driver's side, and sat down.

"I like it…you've been working out, huh?'" she snickered, while poking his chest.

Kira was starting to blush, and the car seemed to be getting a bit too warm, so he started the engine and started to drive.

"I was rushing, so I didn't bother to get a shirt, but thanks."

Cagalli yawned and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nah, you were planning this the whole time, weren't you Kira Yamato…"

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head; taking in her sweet scent. Cagalli closed her eyes and buried her face in his neck.

"I will admit, the thought did cross my mind, but I'm just glad you're okay…and with me…" He said in a caring tone, while taking a quick glance at her tired, yet graceful features.

The rest of the drive was quiet and calm. Many times the two occasionally share eye contact, before turning slightly red and looked in the opposite direction. The mere exchange of eye-contact, always conceived the most aching emotions within them. Every time they would meet, touch, talk, and feel, Kira would be swallowed by his emotions, as if they were a drug.

The car pulled up to the massive mansion, and Kira turned the car off next to the front entrance of the almost palace-like building.

"Here, let me help you out" said Kira, opening his door and walking to open hers.

He lifted her up once more, and closed the door with his foot. With Cagalli in his strong, protective arms he entered the mansion, gawking at the sheer glamour of the residence.

"Damn, why don't you invite me over more often?" he joked.

She smiled and slapped his chest, saying "Cuz you're no fun without alcohol!"

She hated playing this stupid game of pretend. They both did. Every encounter, every moment, every time they met, they had to pretend to forget their hearts and affections. Cagalli was a well-known political leader of her country, and Kira was her brother.

But she couldn't resist.

While walking up the stairs, she started planting small, innocent kisses on his neck. She had to expel this burning, almost poisoning pain, out of her body and her soul, hoping that maybe she can just get rid of it.

"Do you always do this when you're drunk, or am I special?" he whispered playfully with his husky, warming voice.

She started to slowly travel her kisses all the way up his neck, until she reached his chin. Placing one more below his tender lips, she replied in a sensuous, seductive tone "Only mobile suit pilots who die in battle, than later come back to me…."

The memory of witnessing the Strike Gundam's cockpit after its destructive battle with the red Aegis Gundam poured into her drowsy mind, filling her thoughts with the painful feelings of when she thought her most cherished person in the world, was dead.

Kira lowered himself to reach the doorknob, and entered with the half-asleep princess in his arms. Her room had various brands of alcohol and liquor sitting on the dresser. He raised his eyebrow and peered down towards her brash, yet attractive face.

"I only drink when I think about the past." She murmured, slurring some words in the process.

He carefully sat her down on her kings-size bed, and knelt down to pull off her shoes.

"If that's what people do when they dwell on the past, then I should have gotten alcohol-poisoning months ago..." he took off the last shoe, and lowered the bed sheets of the foamy mattress.

It was another truth, disguised as a bad joke. They learned to form a secret language between themselves. What they wanted to say had to be hidden, so that they could continue to torture their emotions, for the sake of having a _normal_ relationship.

He laid her down on the bed, pushing away some stray bands of hair that had come to block her view of him.

He tucked her in, making sure that she was comfortable and relaxed; every movement was slow and gentle.

Kira took his hand and touch her warm cheek, instantly sending surges of emotion into her heart. He started to distance himself, withdrawing his loving affection from her body. Cagalli quickly grabbed his hand before he was out of reach.

"You don't have to go…" she weakly said, with tears starting to form.

"Cagalli, I-"

"-We could watch a movie or have some drinks…" she interrupted, her face still flustered from his presence and the alcohol.

"_Dammit Kira, I'm trying…"_

Kira looked away, trying to bury his own pain. Like the disguised truth he said earlier, this one also contained honestly, just hidden behind their secret language.

He leaned in closer, and took control of her hold. With his own emotions flaring up, he ran his hand up her arm, leaving a trail of burning pleasure.

The distance of their spirits closed in, and soon he was on top of her, caressing her cheek once more. She turned away trying to avoid his amethyst gaze.

"Kira, I can't stop thinking about…us…."

Kira arranged himself so that he was on her side, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist. He nestled her head under his chin. She immediately enveloped herself in his embrace.

They remained like that, for what seemed like ages, until Kira spoke.

"We were a pretty amazing, weren't we?"

Cagalli once more, started to leave butterfly kisses on his neck, taking a moment to talk, she said in a lighter tone, "Definitely, but I was too slow to confess…"

"Would that change who we are today?" he ask, eagerly waiting for her answer.

" I would have never let you go, even if genetics got involved..." Her eyes were closed. She wanted to enjoy every piece of this moment she had with him.

"And you?" she asked

Kira took her hand and kissed it, saying "I never said, I changed…"

Both hearts were beating fast, from excitement. Cagalli wrapped the sheets around them both, somewhat entrapping Kira in her cage of loneliness.

"Please stay, just for tonight…just so I can live with myself." She pleaded.

"You know what will happen if I stay."

"Of course I know, you fool…" she commented.

Kira lifted her chin and the two locked eyes once more. He smiled, than her also. Cagalli knew his answer; this time there was no need for hidden words meant to disguise true feelings.

"I warned you, I can get pretty passionate." He seductively said

" So can I…"

Kira left the bed, but this time he wasn't going for the door. Instead, he turned the lights off.

The darkness was intense, but from the far end of the room, he could see fiery, golden eyes wanting…no, craving for him. He came back to bed and quickly began to cover her silhouette with passionate kisses.

"You still haven't said it…" he said between one of his barrages of affection.

She was breathing heavily; the shock of his heated body against hers oversaturated her senses.

"Said…what?"

He paused, and she caught her breath.

"Your confession…" he whispered, bringing his lips inches away from hers.

How could she forget the words she had been dying to say to him ever since she almost lost him to the furnace of war?

She brought her lips to his, and they both experienced the pleasure and joy of their own love.

"I love you"

_**...**_

_**The End.**_

_**...**_

**A/N:**

**Well, I hope it was satisfactory and entertaining! Now I just need to continue my other story….**

**Thanks So Much for reading, and I hope you have the time to drop a review!**

**Chao!**


End file.
